btooomfandomcom-20200222-history
Himiko
is a Btooom! player and the deutarogonist of the Btooom! series. She is the third member of Ryōta Sakamoto's group and also serves as his love interest in the story. Her real name is . Appearance Himiko is a normal young high school girl. She has bright, blue eyes and long, blonde hair which causes her to be mistaken for a foreigner.Btooom! manga chapter 15, page 19 Her hair is wavy and her bangs are parted to the right, exposing a part of her forehead. She has small earrings and cyan colored finger nails. She is noticeably well-endowed. Due to the events she experienced on the island, she is covered with small bruises and cuts. Himiko can be seen usually wearing her high school uniform. Her uniform consists of a white buttoned shirt with a small tie around her neck. The tie is dark green and Himiko styled it with an embroidered white skull. She also wears a camouflage-colored skirt that reaches halfway down her thighs. Underneath, she wears bright pink bra and panties. She also wears black, long socks and regular black school shoes. After defeating Masashi with the help of Ryōta, she began wearing a white shirt she found in the briefcase. The shirt has a print of a bat on it, and the shirt covers a bit of her skirt. Personality Himiko always carries a stun gun whenever she goes because she is afraid of being touched by men. Her fear of men stems her past experiences with Yoshioka and Mitsuo Akechi who attempted to rape her. Her trauma is so severe that she announces to Ryōta that every man on the island is her enemy. On two separate occasions when she is about to lose to a man, who is usually attempting to sexually assault her, she was willing to kill herself along with the enemy using a Timer BIM.Btooom! manga chapter 14, page 23 However, she slightly changes her opinion when she realizes that Ryōta is the only person, a man, on the island whom she can trust.Btooom! manga chapter 40, page 32 Relationships *Ryōta Sakamoto: Himiko met Sakamoto in the online game Btooom! without being aware of each other's true identities. They became very close and soon married each other in the game. Ryōta asked Himiko to meet him in person only for her to turn him down since she prefered things the way they were.Btooom! manga chapter 27, page 4 At first, upon seeing each other on the island, Himiko doesn't trust Ryōta since she believed him to be like every other man. She eventually trusts him after he saves her when Masashi Miyamoto abducted her and risks his life for her. He soon realizes, after seeing a picture on her cell phone, that Himiko is possibly his in-game wife and asks her if she is after confirming his own identity. However, she insists she isn't. Following being partnered with him, Himiko realizes that he is the only person she can trust on the island and regrets not telling him who she really is. After Taira's death, Himiko tries to convince Ryōta to take her life in order for him to finally leave the island. Ryōta refuses Himiko's offer and promises her that they will leave the island together and begin a normal life as a couple. History When Emilia was in high school, she was befriended with Yoshioka and his band, which was well known and popular among the high school girls. One day, she invited her friends Miho, Arisa and Yuki to meet them in their apartment after school to which they accepted. Emilia then left to go her apartment that was located in the same building to grab some last minute snacks. When she came back, she came across the remnants of a party with traces of alcohol and drugs on the table. When passing by the bedroom, she saw two members of Yoshioka's band raping Arisa and Yuki while Yoshioka filmed them. Yoshioka turned to Emilia and tried to drug her as well by kissing her with the drug in tongue, but Emilia punched him in the face and ran away. As she ran, she saw Miho getting raped. Miho shouted for Emilia to save her, but Emilia ran out of the apartment where she quickly called the police.Btooom! manga chapter 34, page 16 When the incident became public and the band was arrested, Emilia's friends moved away. Emilia later saw Miho on the street, who blamed her for what happened to her before showing the paper with her name on it. She told her how everyone agreed to put her name on the list of people who need to vanish before declaring that none of them wanted to see her again. Btooom! manga chapter 34, page 16 Emilia became unable to face negative public opinions and her classmates's bullying and closed herself almost everyday inside her room and playing the Btooom! net game as her escape from reality. Inside the game, she used Himiko as her player name. Himiko met with player Sakamoto who is the top ranking player in the country and joined him as a team member. Both of them became close while gaming together and married without knowing each other's real identity. Btooom! manga chapter 27, page 5 Later on, Himiko was sent to a deserted island as a player of dangerous survival game of Btooom! along with Sakamoto and the others.Btooom! manga chapter 32 Story Himiko is parachuted near the beach and starts to believe this to be her punishment and if she is the only person with this happening to her. Falling asleep on the sand, she is woken up by Isamu Kondō, Masashi Miyamoto, and Mitsuo Akechi who request her partnership. After a dispute involving the use of weapons, Himiko is picked to be the group's 'leader' and is entrusted with all the weapons. After retrieving food from parachuted supplies, Isamu is killed by Masashi after trying to give a lecture for hogging food, which Himiko watches in fear. The next night, Akechi convinces Himiko to escape from Masashi due to his sadistic personality, and help her escape after Masashi gives chase to them.Btooom! manga, chapter 33, page 5 and anime episode 2 After Akechi tries to convince Himiko that she has to kill to survive, Himiko refuses to follow his orders. When Himiko punches Akechi, he grabs and squeezes her tight and refuses to let her go. Panicking, Himiko stuns Akechi and escapes where she rests at the cliffside. Shortly later, Akechi tracks her down and attacks her. Before Akechi rapes her, Himiko decides to activate her timer bomb and holds it to her chest. Seeing the bomb, Akechi frantically runs away. Realizing that she would only die alone, Himiko tosses her BIM at the fleeing Akechi, who is killed by it instantly. She takes his BIMs and food supply and runs off.Btooom! manga, chapter 34, page 34 and anime episode 2 After escaping, she reaches a pond where she unbuttons her shirt and washes herself, deciding that all the men on the island are her enemy. She then sees an awakened Sakamoto watching her nearby. After seeing her eat, Sakamato calls out for her, but Himiko quickly flees to avoid being tricked and sexually assaulted again. After meeting Sakamato once again who followed her trail, she tries to blow him up without knowing who he is to protect herself. Despite her best attempts to finish him off, Sakamato manages to avoid her strikes and the two goet into a melee fight, with Himiko trying to taser him. After another exchange of blows, Himiko accidentally stuns herself by charging it at the metal briefcase which she was in contact with before falling unconscious on top of Sakamato. Sakamato notices her good smell and the feeling of her big, round breasts on his body. After failing to wake her up, Sakamato sets her on the ground and then removes her of her weapons. Then, he wonders whether he should take off her panties and sneak a peek. Sakamoto lifts her skirt up and puts it back down when he realizes what she shouted at him earlier. He realizes that she had been harassed by men on the island since arriving here. Which might be the cause of her distrust towards males.Btooom! manga, chapter 16, page 8 and anime episode 5 When she wakes up, she realized she is being carried by Sakamato. Due to the shock from her taser, most of her body remains numb. She activates her timer bomb hidden inside her skirt, determined that she no longer cares whether she lives or dies. But at the last second, Sakamoto calmly disarms the BIM, leaving her in tears.Btooom! manga, chapter 16, page 18 and anime episode 5 Later on she gets taken away by Masashi Miyamoto to his hideout. While she prepared herself for her death, Ryōta goes in to save her even though he didnt have any BIM. After a fierce struggle they managed to kill of Masashi and his partner Sōichi. Later at night they decide to stay in the hideout since it had gotten dark. While lying down on the ground trying to sleep, she asks why Ryōta came to save her even though he didn't have any BIM. Ryōta confesses to her that he thought she was actually the avatar Himiko he married in Btooom! He talks about his life and how Himiko was interested in someone like him. When he thought Himiko's life was in danger he decided he had to go help her. He admits he was mistaken about her being his Himiko, and says he was embarrassed that he got the wrong person. Ryōta tells her that he is still glad nothing happened to her. When Ryōta does not hear any reply from Himiko he thinks that she fell asleep and says good night and goes off to sleep. Actually Himiko is still awake and crying. She covered her mouth with her hands to prevent her cries from leaking out. She was feeling ecstatic. Because earlier she thought she was going to die so she had given up hope, but a hero like him actually showed up to rescue her. And Ryōta is actually 'that' Sakamoto she had married in Btooom She never thought that she would meet him in real life and she never thought she would open her heart to another man. She cant decide what she should do about her feelings. Later deep in the night when both of them had fallen asleep. She felt someone pointing light on her face and she opens her eyes to see a Ghost staring at her and she lets out a scream. After Ryōta wakes up he used his radar to scan the surrounding area for the Ghost but there is no reaction. Equipment and skills BIM Blazing Gas Cracker Timer Physical capabilities Himiko has the average strength of a normal teenage girl. According to Ryōta, she also has bad aim because she usually throws BIMs with her eyes closed. However, she is able to punch and kick with enough strength to throw back most people, indicating some knowledge in fighting unarmed. However, she relies on her bombs and taser most of the time against people physically stronger than her. Intellectual capabilities Himiko has little advanced knowledge about the game even though she played it before, referring those who set mines and traps as cowards, though usually running straight into them. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Btooom! players Category:Females